In order to increase the magnetic density of magnetic media used for perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR), smaller grain size recording is becoming required. Smaller grain size however demands higher Ku materials (e.g., materials having a high magnetic anisotropy energy constant) for a recording layer to sustain thermal stability. To achieve granular structure and small grain size in high Ku recording media, segregation materials such as carbon are generally added to magnetic film. Adding carbon to the recording media gives an advantage of lower L10 ordering (deposition) temperature. However, such excess of carbon results in a rough porous film, often with observed second column formation (e.g., ghost particles). In addition, the performance of the media is not particularly good. Thus, the physical and performance characteristics of conventional L10 ordered media are often inadequate to meet the needs of the increasing densities required to meet present data storage requirements.